


Eavesdropping

by Mikii



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikii/pseuds/Mikii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You get a kick out of eavesdropping on me, Caulfield?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little practice on writing LiS fanfiction and character, have some angry Nathan and concerned Max and Victoria.

It was during school lunch when Max Caulfield found herself seated on the grass in front of Blackwell Academy, with the thick trunk of a tree supporting her back from behind. Satchel bag beside her, her eyes followed her hand as she wrote in her journal. She was ashamed to admit she’d gotten quite behind on keeping it updated the past few days – she blamed Chloe with her shenanigans – so she was taking the chance to catch up now.  


It’s during this that _he_ appeared.

Sitting down on the opposite side of the tree, Nathan Prescott loudly made his entrance known as he dropped his bag to the side and swore beneath his breath.

“Fucking bitch, thinks she can lecture _me_...!”

So much for her peaceful break.

She lifted her head and half-listened as more profanities and threats were muttered from the troubled teens lips. Who was the source of his anger this time, she idly wondered?

Well, she wasn’t going to stick around to find out.

Closing her journal, she reached out to tug her bag closer. She would finish writing up after school in her dorm room.

_Ah, shoot-!_

A can of soda rolled free from her bag as she pulled on it, and she quickly reached over to grab it before he noticed and—

“Wha- Who the fuck’s there!?”

Shit.

Yanking her soda and throwing it into her bag, Max quickly scrambled to stand up but she’d barely even straightened up when Nathan stomped around the tree to face her. When his eyes fell on her, they narrowed, the irritation on his face increasing. _“You.”_

She suppressed a groan. “Yes, me.” Time to exit quickly. “Goodbye, Nathan.” She turned to walk on towards her dorms, but surprise surprise(!), he stopped her.

“Hey!” Yanking her wrist from behind, he tugged her back none too gently. “I’m not finished with you, bitch!”

“Let go of me!” She span around and ripped her wrist from his, taking a few steps back. He didn’t come any further, but he didn’t back away either. Instead he simply continued glaring at her.

“You get a kick out of eavesdropping on me, Caulfield?” He asked, voice laced with anger. “That’s the second time I’ve caught you spying on me.”

“I wasn’t spying on you.” She retorted. He was the one who kept on bursting into places where she was _trying_ to relax.  Of course with him in the near vicinity, that was impossible.

He snorted. Leaning back, he watched her for a moment before speaking lowly. “Watch your back, Max Caulfield.” Her name was practically spat from his lips, as if it burned him.

She would have been more scared had she not heard the same thing leave his mouth multiple times. She didn’t want him thinking he scared her, so meeting his gaze unwaveringly she responded: “Why? Are you going to trash my room again?”

He sneered. “That’s nothing compared to the things I do. I can make your life a living hell if I want. You think you’re all that, walking around in your own fucking hipster world like you’re above the rest of us.”

“That’s not—”

“And I’m **sick** of it!” He yelled, causing a few passer-bys to glance over.

He was getting riled up. She tried to de-escalate the situation, voice firm as she gave him a leveled look. “Nathan, I understand that you’re angry…” He bristled. “But you have got to stop taking it out on innocent people. You need help, and if you keep pushing people away—”

“Shut the fuck up! You don’t understand anything.” He shouted, stepping forward threateningly. She began backing up as he came after her, eyes widening in alarm. This was getting out of hand – fast.

“Nathan, calm down—”

“ **Don’t!** Tell me! To ‘calm down’!” He yelled, punctuating each word with more fury. He swung an arm forward which she ducked away from, holding up her hands in defense as he made to throw another—

“Nathan?”

…Suddenly a voice interrupted the both of them. Max daren’t look away from the boy in front of her, but she didn’t need to look behind to know Victoria was there.

Nathan seemed to catch himself at the sound of her voice, gaze moving from Max, to Victoria, to his raised fist. Only because she was staring so intently at him did Max see the quick flash of shame wash over his face as he dropped his arm and took a step back.

“Nathan…” She began, voice soft as she lowered her own arms, but she had no idea what else to say. She’d almost been punched by Nathan Prescott. And Victoria Chase of all people had been the one to save her this time.

The teenage boy refused to meet her gaze, hands clenching and unclenching at his side as he made an evident attempt to calm down. A few moments passed before he grunted and strode past her, shoulder shoving her aside as he walked off. Max turned to watch him leave, staring as he went past Victoria standing ten feet away. She gave him a concerned look as he went past, his shoulders hunched as he escaped out of her sight.

It was only when he was gone that the blonde turned her eyes fiercely onto Max. Why, if looks could kill.

“I can let a lot of things slide Max…” She began, expression cold. “But if you fuck with him, he won’t be the only one you need to watch out for. You think you’ve got it bad now?” She cocked an eyebrow, hands on her hips. “Mess with Nathan and I can _promise_ you, your hipster ass will be leaving this academy faster then you can say “selfie.”

Before Max could form a response, Victoria turned on her heels and walked off, presumably to go find Nathan after he’d cooled off. Meanwhile, Max found herself left behind feeling frustrated and… perhaps a tiny little bit guilty? No, she hadn’t done anything wrong. It was more like… pity. It was obvious Nathan Prescott had issues – a _lot_ of issues – and needed help. Help he obviously wasn’t getting. And even if they were on bad terms, she wanted him to at least be given the chance to get better.

With a sigh, she turned to head back towards classes.

She expected that come dorm time, she’d find her bedding all thrown out one of the third floor windows curtsy of Victoria and her pals.

Just another week at Arcadia Bay, huh.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to write actual romantic Nathan/Max in the future when I can find the time.


End file.
